Wisconsin is for Lovers
by Digidestened7
Summary: COMPLETE! What would happen if Vlad didn't get hit by the ghost portal? i lost a bet to write this.... vladmaddie. READ AND REVIEW PLZ!
1. they meet

**What would happen if Vlad didn't get hit by the ghost portal? I lost a bet to write this one. A\N: NO I DIDN'T WANNA WRITE THIS! . Lost a bet to cousin. I'm gonna mope after this.**

**Far From the Truth**

"You coming to the Christmas party on Wednesday?" Jack Fenton asked his best friend since freshman year, Vlad Masters.

"I dunno," replied Vlad, picking up his supplies, "maybe."

Jack and Vlad attended Green Bay collage in, well, Green Bay! They were best friends since high school. Jack was empty minded and wouldn't stop babbling on about ghosts. Vlad, on the other hand, was smart and he had some of the best grades in the school. He helped Jack out with his inventions a lot, when he did the math wrong or something.

"Oh, c'mon V-man! You gotta come! You'll have a blast!" Jack said, grabbing Vlad from around his shoulder.

"I'll think about it," Vlad said back, grabbing the case of inventions he and Jack had made, "anyway, I'll work on these tonight after I study for the test tomorrow!"

Jack picked up his stuff from the lab table. "Alright then, see you later!" he said, slapping his best buddy on the back.

"Right," Vlad said, rubbing his back, "see you!"

Vlad opened the door and walk along campus to his dorm. He was thinking if he should go to the Christmas party on the day after tomorrow. The dean held a Christmas party every year, but Vlad never went to one. He figured it was lame. Plus, he had no one to go with.

Vlad opened to door to his small dorm room. He dropped his backpack on the floor and looked at his clock. It read 9:26pm.

"Wow, we were out late tonight!" he said to himself and sat down at his desk. He was starting to study when someone knocked on his door.

He opened it to see a rather short, red headed woman. She tilted her head at him. "Um hi, I think I'm on the wrong side of campus!" she said and giggled.

Vlad smiled at her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life! "Yeah, y-you are, um, the girls side is over that way," he said, pointing down the hallway, as if he was outside. He could feel himself blushing as he looked at the gorgeous woman.

"Well, I better go before someone sees me," she said, looking into Vlad's room. She saw the box of ghost materials sitting on his desk. "What's that?" she asked, pointing at it.

Vlad turned around to see the box on his desk. "Oh that's just my ghost hunting... inventions," he said. _Oh man, _Vlad thought,_ now she's going to think that I'm a nerd! Great going Vlad!_

"Oh my god! Really? Cool!" she said, a smile on her face, "I was part of a club in Virginia! I'm pretty good at that kind of stuff!"

Vlad was so happy that she didn't think he was a nerd. "Really?" he asked, "You should join Jack and I sometime!" he said.

"That sounds wonderful!" she said, "Where should I meet you guys?"

"Science room 563. Be there tomorrow at 2:00 if you can!"

"I'll be there! By the way, I'm Maddie Rempt. I didn't catch your name."

"V-V- Vlad Masters."

"Okay! See you tomorrow then! Bye!"

"Uh... b-bye."

Vlad shut the door. He was angry. He could have asked her to dinner but he was too stupid.

Well, at least he would see her tomorrow...

**Short chapter, but there is only gonna be a few of them... review!**


	2. he dodges

**Okay, here's the next chapter... I'm bored so I'll write it now... **

**CHAPTER 2:**

Vlad picked up the phone in his dorm and called Jack.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Jack? Jack it's Vlad. Listen, I just invited this gorgeous woman to join us tomorrow,"

"A woman was in your dorm?"

"Huh? No! She was lost!"

"Oh okay.. So what do you want me to do?"

"Just... just don't act stupid okay?"

"Yeah alright! Well, I better go. Have to finish that science report."

"Me too. See you."

"Bye!"

_Click!_

As Vlad typed his report, he was really exited. He was almost rehearsing on how to ask Maddie out. It went something like this:

"Hey Maddie, what's up? Hey you know, I'm free on Friday night if you'd like to go to dinner... aw no... maybe... Hey Maddie, I... no that's not it..."

He kept trying to think of different ways. Eventually, he grew tired and got into bed.

_The next morning----_

Vlad was up early, getting ready for the big day. He was spiking his hair and he kept changing his clothes to see what looked best.

Finally, he picked out a blue and white t-shirt with blue jeans. He grabbed his bag and ran for the door.

As he entered his first period class, science, he sat next to Jack. "Hey, how's it going?" Jack asked.

"Oh the usual," he replied, "just..."

He was cut off when a red haired girl holding a map entered the room.

"Are you Maddie Rempt?" asked the professor.

"Yes," Maddie replied.

"Please, take a seat anywhere,"

Maddie walked up the stairs and sat in the chair next to Vlad. "Hey!" she said.

"That's her! That girl that's joining us today," Vlad whispered to Jack, through his teeth.

"You got good taste buddy," Jack replied.

Vlad turned to Maddie and said, "Hey, what's up," trying to act as cool as possible.

She chuckled. "Oh nothing," she said.

Well, it turned out that Maddie was in all of Vlad's classes. She sat next to him in every class.

_After school----_

Vlad was pacing back and forth in the lab, waiting for Maddie.

"Vlad, cool it!" Jack said, "She'll be here!"

Vlad sighed. "Alright, what do you want to show me so badly?"

"Well," Jack said with great pride, "I had this hunch, so all last night I was working on THIS!"

He pulled out a little octagon shaped thing and held it in the air. "I call it the Fenton Ghost Portal!" he said. He walked over and plugged it in on one of the small desks. Then he went back over to his bag and pulled out a button. "And if I press this, it turns on!" he said.

Just than the door opened. It was Maddie. "Hey boys!" she said.

"H-hey..." Vlad said weakly, all ooey gooey.

Jack almost burst out laughing, but he held back.

Vlad walked over to her and handed her a white lab coat. "Thank you!" she said, smiling at him.

He smiled back.

"Alright then," Maddie said, walking toward the Ghost Portal, "What's this?"

"That's the Fenton Ghost Portal!" Jack said, "It can open up to the ghost zone, the place where the ghosts live!"

"Wow! Really?" Maddie said. She sounded very enthusiastic. She walked over to the desk where Jack was a picked up the calculations.

Vlad walked over and bent down to the small portal's size. "I'm telling you Jack," he said, "It won't work!"

Jack smiled. "Bogus V-man, it totally will!"

Vlad continued to observe the portal.

As Maddie read the calculations, she said, "Jack, these calculations aren't right!"

"BANZAI!" Jack yelled, pressing the button.

Too late.

The portal lit up with a green glow. As it exploded, Vlad quickly jumped out of the way. He wiped his forehead. "Wow," he said, "That was close!"

**What happens next hmm? Reviews greatly appreciated. **


	3. the christmas party

**okay, this is the last chapter! It was originally going to be a oneshot anyway.**

**I got this really weird review from some guy. What does ? Mean?**

**Anyway,**

**CHAPTER 3:**

Vlad sat up and Maddie ran over to him. "Oh my goodness!" she said, helping him up, "are you alright?"

Vlad rubbed his head. "Yeah I'm okay,"

Maddie looked over at Jack. "What did you do that for? I told you that the calculations were wrong!"

Jack blushed. "I'm sorry V-man! I didn't mean too," he said.

Vlad sighed. "That's okay," he said, "at least I'm not tired anymore!"

Jack came over and slapped him on the back. He looked at his watch. "Wow!" he said, "We have to go! We have football practice remember?"

Vlad got nervous. "OH MAN!" he said, "if we don't get there fast, coach will draft us for sure! Let's hurry!"

They quickly packed their things. Vlad looked at Maddie, who was packing up too. He had to do it. He had to ask her out. He walked over to her.

"Um... M-Maddie I..." he couldn't finish. Maddie interrupted him.

"Sorry Vlad," she said, "I can't talk now! Some of my friends and I are going to lunch and I'm going to be late! Sorry!"

And with that she ran out the door.

Vlad cursed. Jack came over to him. "Chill Vlad!" he said, "She'll be back!"

"But tomorrow there is no school! It's Christmas vacation!" Vlad wined.

Suddenly, Jack hatched an idea! "I have a surprise for you!" he said, "just make sure you come to the Christmas party tomorrow night, okay?"

Vlad raised a brow and asked, "What's the surprise?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

"I guess not..."

They both ran out the door and got to football practice.

Vlad kept dropping the ball. He kept thinking about Maddie and about Jack's surprise. Jack usually had stupid ideas, but Vlad decided to make Jack happy for once. He would go to the stupid Christmas party tomorrow night.

He got back to his dorm late. The moonlight was shining through his window. He felt tired. He jumped into his bed and fell asleep.

_The next day, at precisely 8:09 pm. An hour before party-----_

Vlad couldn't decide what to wear. He was debating between a white shirt with black jeans, or a red collard shirt with blue jeans. He ended up wearing a red outfit.

_9:00_

Vlad drove his Mercedes to where the Dean said the party was held. He walked up to the house and he opened the door. There were a lot of people. Jack was talking to Harriet Chin. Vlad walked up to him._ "_Okay big guy," he said, "what's the big surprise you've been dying to show me?"

Jack patted him on the back and said, "Give it time V-man, it's gonna happen! In the meantime, why don't you grab some punch and join us?"

"Fine," Vlad said, "I'll be right back."

Jack chuckled. He knew Maddie was by the punch bowl because he told her to go there. As Vlad walked over there, Jack decided to make a trip over to the DJ.

Vlad walked over to the punch bowl. And who but Maddie was there? _YES_, he thought, _YES YES YES! _He got two glasses of punch and walked over to her. "H-hey," he said, putting on his best romantic face.

She looked at him. "Oh my god, hey! I didn't know you were coming," she said.

He smiled and said, "I didn't know you were coming either!"

Meanwhile, Jack was where people requested songs that they wanted to hear played. Jack went and whispered in the guy's ear. He nodded and they gave each other a thumbs up. Jack quickly ran back to where Harriet Chin was and told her that the plan was going well. She smiled.

As Vlad and Maddie talked about various things, the DJ said, "okay people, we're going to play our only slow song of the night, so grab a girl and get ready!"

Vlad looked at Maddie. _Should I ask her?_ He thought. Suddenly, something thrashing behind Maddie caught his eye. It was Jack, pretending to dance with someone. He was mouthing, "ask her!"

Vlad sighed. "Hey um M-Maddie?"

She looked at him.

_Here goes everything_, he thought. "Maddie, would you like to dance?"

She smiled. "I'd love to!" she said, very excitedly. They walked onto the dance floor. _She wants to dance with me! _Vlad thought, _She REALLY wants to dance with me! _

She put her arms around his neck and he put his on her waist. Jack waved from behind Maddie. Was this his big surprise?

They didn't talk much while they danced. They just looked at each other. Finally the song ended. Vlad let go of her. "Thank you," he said.

Suddenly Jack came out of no where. "Hey you two!" he said, grabbing both of their arms, "come over here! There is something I want to show you!"

He pulled them over to a doorframe at had them stand under it."What is it Jack?" Maddie asked.

"JACK WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Vlad whispered angrily.

All of the sudden , the whole room was quiet. The only thing that was herd were small 'oh how cute' 's and 'ooooo' 's.

"What are they 'ooing' about?_" _Vlad asked Jack. Jack pointed above Vlad and Maddie.

Vlad and Maddie looked up. A still mistletoe hung above them.

They looked at each other. Some of Maddie's friends came over. Vlad could here some, 'do it's' and 'no don't' 's.

He nudged Jack with his elbow. "Is this the big surprise?" he asked.

"Yep!"

Maddie turned around and all of her friends went back into the audience.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Vlad asked her.

"Well, I don't have much of a choice, we are under the mistletoe, but yes I'm sure."

Vlad smiled and kissed her. He ran his fingers through her hair and rested it on the back of her neck. His other hand w as on her waist. He strokedthe roof of her mouth with his tongue. She did the same. Her hand was touching his face. Finally they parted and cheers were heard all over the room.

"I'm so proud of you!" Jack said and kissed Vlad, which Vlad punched him in the head. Maddie laughed.

After the party was over, Vlad offered to drive Maddie back to her dorm, since one of her friends brought her to the party. She agreed. While they were in the parking lot, Maddie decided to toy with Vlad.

"So, how was that?" she asked.

"What, the party?" Vlad asked, stopping in front of his car.

"No, when Jack kissed you,"

Vlad laughed, "Ha!" he said, "It's funny. I've never been kissed by another man before."

"Like it any?"

"Not much, I'll tell you that!"

"That's strange," Maddie said, pulling him close to her, "I like it just fine."

Their foreheads were leaning together. Vlad said, "I bet you've been kissed by men all your life."

"Some are better than others,"

"Who is better than others?"

"You're better than others."

"Is that a promise?"

"No," she said, "That's a come-on." and with that, Vlad kissed her again.

After that day, They started to see each other. Eventually, years later, they got married. Vlad invested his money in something and became a billionaire. They had two children, Danny and Jazz.

Unfortunately, none of this ever happened because Vlad was hit by the ghost portal. Too bad.

**THE END!**

**REVIEW THIS PLZ! HOPE YOU LIKED THE STORY!**

**From, digidestend7's favorite cuzin! **

**ME: you wish! Review! **


End file.
